


Baby (Mine)

by flickawhip



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F, magical baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The baby comes...
Relationships: Zola/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Baby (Mine)

“I can’t do this…”

“Yes you can.”

“I’m scared…”

“I’m right here.”

Aniya moves only a little, curling herself against Zola’s back, resting a hand on her stomach gently, kissing her shoulder. She can feel the baby kicking, wriggling it’s way free, feel the way Zola’s body shakes and clenches. 

“Just relax…”

Zola’s eyes close and a hand covers Aniya’s, desperate fingers curling around Aniya’s. Zola sighs, resting her head in Aniya’s neck, her grip tightening even as she lets nature take control. The whine that escapes her is almost animalistic but Aniya smiles, kissing her gently, stroking slow circles against her. 

“Relax… she’s nearly here…”

“She…”

“Our daughter.”

Zola smiles then, briefly, before burrowing her face back in Aniya’s neck, the two focusing only on each other. Aniya moves only when she must, using the water they brought from the house, washing their child and swaddling it, smiling even as she shifted back behind Zola, pushing back sweat dampened curls to kiss her hairline softly, letting the baby rest in Zola’s arms. 

“She’s beautiful.”


End file.
